Flash Gun Freddie
"Flash Gun Freddie" is the fifteenth episode of the third season of ''The Flintstones''. It aired on December 21, 1962. Synopsis Fred's new "Polarock" camera is an occasion for all kinds of misadventures for him and Barney. Plot Vacationing-at-home Fred and Barney are required by their wives to shop for groceries at the Bedrock Drug Store, where Fred discovers a magazine, Profits in Pictures For Amateurs, and announces that he and Barney will buy a still-photograph camera and be freelance photographers. Barney pays for Fred's purchase of an Instant Polarock, in which a bird uses its beak to etch pictures from slabs of rock, plus the magazine, from the pharmacist on duty. Wilma and Betty are supportive of their spouses' new endeavor provided that it means a trouble-free vacation for Flintstone and Rubble, and the aspiring photographers commence their quest for lucrative pictures- as per the magazine's recommendations- by pestering Mr. and Mrs. Harry Millrock to allow them to photograph their newborn. The Millrocks place a quarantine sign on their door in a vain effort to repel Fred and Barney, and when Fred promises that the pictures will be free of charge, the Millrocks admit entry to their house to the camera-wielding duo. The Millrock baby punches and throws food at Fred at the precise moment that Barney activates the camera, resulting in less-than-cute snapshots. Next, Fred and Barney try to capture a humorous moment by photographing a street workman asleep and leaning on a "men at work" sign, but the workman awakens and irately bashes Fred through the camera. When Barney attempts a picture of a pterodactyl nest on a cliff face, the mother bird grabs and drops him atop Fred. However, Barney attains a spectacular action photograph of Fred while he is falling onto his camera cohort, and a reporter from The Bedrock Gazette, having witnessed this event, is so impressed by Barney's yield that he invites Barney and Fred to meet the newspaper editor, who agrees to pay two dollars for every picture delivered by Fred and Barney to the Gazette. Fred and Barney must upgrade their equipment, however, and Barney withdraws from the Rubbles' bank, money being saved by Betty to finance a dishwasher, to fund a largely frivolous assembly of camera gear- including a submersible lens for underwater photography. In a desperate effort to produce a valuable picture so that they can replenish the Rubble bank account before Betty learns about Barney's withdrawal of the saved money, Flintstone and Rubble happen to photograph a pair of bank robbers running away from the site of their latest heist. Though the criminals chase the intrepid camera-masters and try to force the picture from Fred and Barney in a dead end side street, police arrive there and arrest the crooks, and Fred and Barney are paid $40 by The Bedrock Gazette for their superb photograph. They deposit the money into the Rubble bank account and resolve to abandon freelance photography, only to later find that Betty and Wilma have spent the money on two new cameras for their husbands! Characters *Fred Flintstone *Wilma Flintstone *Barney Rubble *Betty Rubble *Dino *Harvey Millrock (only appearance) *Martha Millrock (only appearance) *Harry (only appearance) *Mac (only appearance) *Rocky and Knuckles (only appearance) *Bank manager (only appearance) *Construction worker (only appearance) Locations *Bedrock **Flintstone home **Bedrock Drug Store **Bedrock Gazette (only appearance) **Bank Objects *Polarock camera Vehicles *Fred's car Cast Notes/Trivia *The title refers to the flash gun which was a name for the flash apparatus. *Gimrock's Department Store is a spoof of the old Gimble's Store in New York. 'Errors' *When Fred & Barney are pulling away from a house they had done a "baby photo" shoot with Dino; Dino's head is hanging out of the back of the car looking backward. His whole face is one solid color purple instead of having a light-colored snout. Category:Episodes Category:The Flintstones episodes